


Send This Smile To You

by arrows_and_fairytales



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Resolving the Issue of the Offer, Season Finale Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrows_and_fairytales/pseuds/arrows_and_fairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is forced to accept Ra's offer, he and his team fleeing Starling City. But in the midst of a hazy future, love can create a moment of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send This Smile To You

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a post 3x15 meta and left a couple things out. Days past and I was asked to write a sweet Olicity drabble. In my cold induced haze, the follow-up meta and the drabble merged in my head. This is the result.

The clay tiles were smooth beneath his bare feet, a habit he was still adjusting to after being here for almost two weeks. Although the there was a calm that surrounded the secluded estate, it wasn’t much of a salve to the whirlwind that had blown through their lives and thoughtly turned them upside down. When he had first kneeled in the temple room more than a month ago, he hadn’t wanted this. Any of this. But life it seemed had bigger plans for them, forcing them like rats out of Starling City to this place. With walls painted in blood. The home of demon had become their safe haven.

He caught sight of her as he entered the north wing. She sat with her back to him on the steps leading down to the meditation garden. Her blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail -- something that had become standard since they arrived--and her shoulders were just slightly hunched, but the afternoon sun created a soft glow that surrounded her like a veil. He wondered how many of the men and women here had discovered that while he may bear the title, it was this woman that was the true leader. She wielded more power than probably she was even aware of.

When he finally reached her and sat down on the steps next to her, she didn’t look up from the small flower she was twirling between her fingers.

“I thought you were out of your mind when you first suggested this.” Felicity’s voice was soft, and she still had yet to look at him. “I thought you must have lost your senses when you fell of that mountain. I thought the man I loved wasn’t the same man that returned.”

Although he was well aware of her feelings, having heard them yelled at him as the city and everything they had worked for was falling apart around them, it still sent a thrill through him. He couldn’t even begin to fathom how he thought he could accomplish anything--even breathing--without her by his side. She was the rock that centered all parts of his life - she was at the heart because she was his heart.

“Why did you agree to come?” He asked gently. It was a topic he still hadn’t fully unraveled. “You had your job. You didn’t agree with what I was doing. You had Ray.”

Felicity let out a hollow laugh. “That life was a lie, Oliver. We had been deceived by everyone. Besides, they were going to use me to get to you.”

Oliver didn’t respond, but moved his hand to cover hers, intertwining their fingers.

“Oliver, as much as I may disagree with you because you make some pretty pig-headed decisions sometimes, I will never let you fall. After you died, I realized why you reacted the way you did when Sara died, and I promised myself if I ever got you back, that no matter what I would always be your partner. Whether it was romantic or platonic didn’t matter.”

He lifted their intertwined hands to encircle her shoulder, pulling her against his shoulder. “This is extremely dangerous.”

Oliver felt her nod. “But you still don’t get it, Oliver. You are not alone. We’re in this together. And besides, you have the chance to make this league something it has never been before. A force for good, an army of justice. Barry said you can inspire people--this is your chance to do that. Not as the Arrow, not as Oliver Queen, but as just Oliver. As Marakata.”

As soon as he glanced at her when she used the name he had been given here, she dissolved into giggles. But then he realized something, “Wait, Barry told you that?”

She untangled herself, but kept their hands connected. “Yep, Barry and I talk.”

Then leaning towards him, she whispered conspiratorially. “I also know who won.”

When she leaned back, she saw his eyes widen. Just as quickly, they glimmered with mischief.

_Oh boy._

 

When they entered the archery range, Felicity raised a brow. “Seriously? What happened to everything too big and scary, and Felicity needs to be kept in bubble wrap. And I did not just refer to myself in the third person.” She held up an accusing finger. “You see what you’ve done?”

He shrugged. It seemed that all the anchors keeping him weighted down had remained in Starling City. He didn’t know how he was going to change the League, how he was going to square this new position with his soul, or even how he was going to keep his team safe. But what he knew in this moment, was that the women he loved was here with him and he wanted more than anything to share with her something that was in the very fabric of his skin.

Reaching for one of the smaller bows on the wall, he approached her. “Humor me.”

She rolled her eyes, but took the bow from his hand. He turned to come up behind her, as she drew the arrow back.

“How do I know when to let go?” She asked quietly.

He stepped closer, her body interlocked perfectly against his front, and wrapped his hand around hers, the two of them grasping the bow together.

“It’s all about your heart.”

He knew she was grinning. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

Oliver laughed, closing his fingers lightly on the hand that was had the string pulled taught. “Only one. The one that’s in control of mine.”

“Felicity. Listen. Between the beats.” Subconsciously, he felt his breathing become in sync with hers, and he wondered idly if it hadn’t always been that way. “That’s when you let go.”

The only sound that followed was the soft thwick of the arrow as it sailed through the air. But the silent “I love you” exchanged by their heartbeats and breaths seemed to echo throughout the room.


End file.
